1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a display device and a driving circuit to be formed in the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in display devices such as liquid crystal display devices, there has been proposed a technology for realizing reduction in area of a frame region surrounding a display region (so-called narrowing of a frame). For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-58075, there is disclosed a configuration in which a gate signal line driving circuit (gate driver) and s source signal line driving circuit (source driver) are arranged parallel to each other on one side (upper side) of the display region, to thereby narrow the frame.